Todd Andrews
Todd Andrews is a character played by Kalitu. Appearance Todd was once a handsome and well groomed young man. He used to wear a sort of tunic with trousers when he was a gaurdsman, but these days are long passed. Todd is a much different man then how he appeared one a year ago. His hair has become unkept and rather messy, greasy even. The chestnut brown tufts are almost always covered with a straw hat with a black ribbon. If he hadn't grown a beard, his face might look young and boyish. His green eyes are ones that are dull and almost lifeless. They've seen a lot of death and destruction in his short life and definately show it. Todd wears a typical green farmer's shirt, with a sort of white shoulder/neck coat, perhaps it is even a kind of scarf. The short sleeved thing doesn't hide the muscles he's earned from farming, though he doesn't flaunt them either. He wears deep blue shorts, with loops in his belt for holding his sickle and pouches that carry seeds if it were the proper season. Todd also wears brown leather boots, the color matching the color of his belt down to a tee. His only item of jewelry is a cheap bracelet, but it has a lot of centimental value due to it being given to him by his now deceased mother. Personality In his days as a Gaurdsman of Lumbridge, Todd was tough and uncompromising. His strict and no-nonsense attitude earned him a reputation and helped him climb to the position of Captain. He was a proud man, happy and content. After his failure at commanding Lumbridge and as control spun out of his reach, he grew a depressed man. He was bitter then, but sure things would soon be better. After the Worshippers seized control of Lumbridge, all hope was lost. He was now broken; he still is. Depressed and now pessimistic, Todd grew into a negative man. He is now often cynical, despontant, greif-stricken at his failures, and destroyed; a shell of the former person he was. Early Life Todd was born to Robert and Karen Andrews. Karen was a shop-keeper who ran the shop with her sister, while his father was a gaurdsman. When the couple got married, Karen sold her share of the shop to her sister. With a small surplus of money, Robert was able to hard-press his son to follow in his footsteps. He was enrolled in the Junior Gaurdsman, a small club where Gaurdsmen would train their sons or daughters though the latter was less common. He met a girl named Elena Valentine during this time, whom he had a bitter rivalry with. After realizing they were both equally matched the rivalry soon turned to friendship and eventually developed into a small romance. Since his family weren't farmers like the majority of the town, Todd had more time to train. At both school and at home, Todd trained and worked to become a gaurdsman. Eventually at age 15, his mother died of the plague. Before her death, Karen made Todd a bracelet as she knew she wasn't going to survive. Her quick and tragic death was something that Todd watched with torment and left him feeling both useless and helpless. Todd was without his softspoken and kind mother, which aided in his molding him to in to a "proper" gaurdsman. Much to his father's pleasure, Todd was accepted to become a member of the Lumbridge Gaurdsmen at 18. In the Guardsmen He immediatly disliked the joking around of the other gaurdsmen and their lax attitude. He was referred to as "the boy", much to Todd's dismay. The attitude of the milita was due in large part because most of it was voluntary. Most of the men were farmers who either worked part-time or worked during the time when farming wasn't needed. Because of his young age, there was much doubt to his ability in combat but doubts were put to end on the second week of working. A goblin raid had begun and Todd and the other guardsmen had to defend the town. He pulled out his "steel baton", which was more like a metal rod with a leather grip, and quickly cracked a few skulls before a goblin pounced on him from behind. His face would have been torn off by the goblins' over-grown and grotesque nails, had it not been for his father saving him by inflicting a knife wound to the back of the goblin's head. After this, Todd made a more conscious attempt at killing the creatures and used his sword to slaughter a fair amount of them. After killing about 12 goblins with his sword, Todd was given the respect he had desired. During the battle, his father had substained a career ending injury. A goblin had managed to pierce him in the spine, which confined him to a chair for the rest of his life. He nearly died from the resulting infection but managed to recover. Todd has always felt this injury was his fault. He had failed to protect his father as he had protected him. Captain Andrews Todd was given a small promotion and continued to rise among the ranks, along with his reputation as a strict, no-nonsense officer. He was tough and unpermissive when the guardsmen stepped out of line. He could be easily described as uptight during this time. Eventually he achieved his personal goal of becoming Captain of the Lumbridge Guardsmen, which he hoped to make into a more serious group. He was happy during this time, though he tried to hide it when on duty. His job depended on him seeming like a angry,harsh, and forbidding man who dealt with criminals and goblins alike. During his time off he would help around town, as he didn't want to be disliked by the townspeople. Even when he took small vacations or when he was off duty it was difficult for him to not want to keep order. This job was what made his father happy and that was all that mattered now that mommy was dead. Leading a town and a Fall from Grace The current Duke at the time was forced to leave and left Todd in-charge. Todd was unsure of his ability to lead the city, but accepted it as he thought he had been a great Captain. It was not very long in his leadership until Lumbridge feel prey to a savage raid. Todd watched helplessly as citizens were slayed infront of his eyes, most of them he had known all his life. Deciding things couldn't be much worse, he ordered cannon fire unto the battlements where they were positioned at. Some at survived and continued their savage murder, but they left as quickly as they came. As some goblins had been seen partaking in the raid, he blamed goblins for this, who had a long and thorough history of attacking Lumbridge. He set out on a personal vendetta and planned a massive genocide to finally purge the town of the horried green monsters. It was also at this time he had resigned as the leader of Lumbridge. He was failing and decided he wasn't fit to for the job. How could a man lead the town when he could not protect it? He sent out fliers over the human kingdoms and called for a new Duke to rise to the throne who he would personally pick after an interview. The man he had chosen had seemed right and honorable. He seemed like a devout Saradominist who wanted to protect the town and let the community prosper. The new Duke's reign was one of the most evil in the history of Lumbridge. It was not because of the Duke himself, but because of the Cruor occupation that started shortly after. He had been from the Blackwell family and one of his relatives had laid down the foundation of the Kingdom of Southern Misthalin, which another monarch brought to fruition. Under the control of the Cruor Empire, Lord Ardus Kanus Blackwell set up walls and gates to keep the people under control. After a few weeks, or perhaps months, the citizens had finally had had enough. The tired community was not going to be broken down as slaves and rebelled. Todd took part in the rebellion, but saw another tide of trouble coming. The citizens had finally regained control, but the Worshippers swooped down and took their new-gained liberty from them. They were once more subjects of a evil regime and Todd knew this. His father had died in the fighting and could do nothing to help him. Even though he was a full grown man, he felt like a orphan now that he didn't have parents. He longer had any close people to seek wisedom or advice from. Convinced this was in part his fault he left the town. Everytime he tried to do good it seemed, trouble would strike. Lumbridge might never prosper, it might never be under the caring rulers it once had. Perhaps Saradomin wanted it this way. A shell of the man He was now more broken than ever before; he was negative, pessimistic, angry and soon turned to alchohol. He wandered through Misthalin and eventually into Asgarnia. He didn't stay in one place very long, the fishing of Port Sarim reminded him of the River Lum. The Trolls of Burthorpe reminded him too much of Lumbridge and it's Goblin problem. During this time he quickly became an alchoholic. He was empty; without a job, purpose, or goal in life the bottle was all he had. There was only one job for him. It was in his genetics, heritage, and culture; farming. Farming was the only thing he had to fall back on. Having grown up in Lumbridge, he knew about farming but never put it to much use. He would sell some quick growing herbs or flowers, which aided his travels and fed his addiction. He never settled down in one place for very long. Again, his only thing to fall back on was farming. He is becoming a more serious farmer of sorts, filling up a cart full of dirt and living as a traveling farmer. He could make a new life and forget the old one. But Todd cannot shake the constant nightmares and flashbacks of his past. Although still a alchoholic, Todd still manages to sober up on weekends. Weekends are the time where Todd sells his crops in the market. He needs to be sober during this time and hates every minute of it. Once the weekend is over he returns to his daily drinking, the buzz helping him, or perhaps making him, "tell it the way it is". His spew of profanities and pessmisms is something the townspeople would not like about him, but he's just a farmer. What else could a farmer do? Todd is a sort of recluse now. He has no friends and people likely wouldn't visit the angry drunkard. This is his life; the fall from grace of a once proud man. He now only farms and drinks, not even caring much for the women of the human kingdoms. Perhaps he think's he doesn't deserve one; perhaps he's too busy drinking to notice them. Either way, it is a odd sight to seem him away from home during weekdays, when he works. Trivia *Todd currently 26 years old. *Todd has only had one romantic relationship. *Todd owns a small cart-like stall, which he has filled with dirt and plants flowers or herbs. He is currently living in this fashion as a traveling farmer. Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Political Figure Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Misthalin Category:Retired